1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an LED lamp which utilizes an LED as the light source and which is suitable for use as a replacement for a fluorescent lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art:
FIG. 21 is a sectional view showing an example of conventional LED lamp (see JP-U-6-54103, for example). The LED lamp X illustrated in the figure includes a substrate 91 in the form of an elongated rectangle, a plurality of LEDs 92 mounted on the substrate 91, a tube 93 accommodating the substrate 91, a terminal 94 and a circuit 95 for lighting the LEDs 92. The substrate 91 is formed with a non-illustrated wiring pattern connected to the LEDs 92 and the terminal 94. The LED lamp X is so designed that the LEDs 92 can be turned on by fitting the terminal 94 to a socket of general fluorescent lamp illuminators. Since the LED lamp 92 consumes low power and has a long life, the use of the LED lamp X as a replacement for fluorescent lamp is expected to have advantages in terms of cost and environment. Herein, the general fluorescent lamp illuminators mean illuminators which are widely used mainly for indoor lighting, and specifically, in Japan, e.g. illuminators which use a commercial power supply of 100V and which are so designed that a straight tube fluorescent lamp in accordance with JIS C7617 or an annular fluorescent lamp in accordance with JIS C7618 is to be mounted.
However, in the conventional LED lamp X, when the LEDs 92 are on for a long time, the LEDs 92 may be deteriorated due to the heat generated at the LEDs 92, which is not desirable.
The present invention is proposed under the circumstances described above. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an LED lamp and a method of making an LED lamp which are capable of promoting heat dissipation and preventing the deterioration of an LED.